Between Me and You
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: "Kaito, Kaito! Aku sayang Kaito!" sepenggal curcol dari Author. My first AU fic. Warning inside! RnR? :3


**Halooo saya kembali menulis di fandom Vocaloid kesayangan saya ini w **

**Akhirnya, saya mau curhat melalui fanfic. Sebut saja fic ini AU deh. Ohohohoho #apaan sih. **

**Selamat membaca! X'D **

* * *

**"Between Me and You" **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

Desclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

ONE SHOT

* * *

**WARNING!**

Full of lebayness, fluffy!, sepenggal curcol, rada alay dan labil tingkat dewa-dewi #PLAK.

Dedicated to **RussianSniper17**

Enjoy, minna! ;)

* * *

Gerimis. Lagi.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, aku menyibakkan rambut panjangku ke belakang. Kemilau hijau _tosca_ sepintas memenuhi penglihatan. Aku menatap datar rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela kamarku. Gemerisiknya membuatku menghela nafas. Sungguh dingin.

Coklat panas yang ada di atas meja sudah mulai dingin. Aku menyesapnya perlahan-lahan sambil menghirup aromanya. Langit sudah menghitam dan malam yang temaram telah datang menggantikan siang yang panas dan terik.

Aku lalu menatap diriku sendiri di depan sebuah cermin. Cermin besar yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhku seutuhnya. Mulai dari rambut panjang berwarna hijau _tosca_, _sweater_ cokelat kebesaran yang aku kenakan, celana pendek tiga perempat paha berwarna hitam dan juga sepasang kaus kaki yang menghangatkan kakiku yang kecil.

Sepintas semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mata hijauku lalu menangkap sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam dan hijau tosca seperti rambutku. Benda itu memiliki layar, keypad dan juga beberapa gantungan. Yak benar. Benda itu adalah ponsel. Ponsel itu terletak di pinggiran meja. Sedari tadi, ponsel itu tidak melakukan apapun—tidak bergetar, berdering atau menyala-nyala… tidak melakukan apapun!

Aku mendengus lalu memalingkan wajah menatap sebuah rumah di depan jendela kamarku. Rumah itu selalu dan akan selalu terlihat sepi. Namun lampunya dibiarkan menyala. Karena aku dapat melihat siluet orang yang tinggal di rumah itu. Aku mengenali siluet itu sebagai pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja di sana.

Lalu aku merenggut.

Aku tahu _dia_ ada. Tapi kenapa tak menghubungiku?

"Bodoh," makiku entah kepada siapa.

Aku meraih ponsel yang ada di pinggiran meja lalu mengetikan password agar dapat membukanya. Lalu aku cek inbox yang masuk tadi pagi.

**From : Kaito**

**To : Miku**

**Ohayo :)**

_Received at 05.31 am on Thursday_

Aku sudah membalas pesan singkat rutin yang selalu dikirimkan seorang Kaito Shion tadi pagi. Sekitar jam setengah enam pagi tadi. Aku membalasnya dengan agak panjang.

**To : Kaito**

**From : Miku**

**Ohayo, Kaito! XD gomen baru bales, tadi aku belum bangun hehe. Lagi apa? :3**

_Sent at 06.38 am on Thursday_

_Seen at 10.01 am on Thursday_

_See? _

Aku menyunggingkan senyum masam. Dia baru membaca pesanku jam sepuluh pagi. Tapi tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Padahal biasanya Kaito selalu membalas pesan singkatku, apapun isinya. Mau penting, mau tidak penting… Dia selalu membalas. Namun tidak hari ini. Sungguh aneh.

Aku menghela nafas lalu memejamkan mata.

Sabar, Miku. ingat, Kaito itu sibuk! **SIBUK!** Dia itu mengincar beasiswa selama satu tahun di luar negeri! Dan seharusnya kau jangan egois!, aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang merasa agak egois akhir-akhir ini.

Namun tak bisa aku pungkiri, aku benar-benar memetik sekuntum rindu dari laki-laki berambut biru acak-acakan, karismatik, penuh pesona dan penuh lelucon konyol seperti dia. Kaito memang kalem, namun pembawaannya sangat menyenangkan dan _easy going_. Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Mungkin hal ini juga yang dirasakan teman-temannya. Sehingga mereka selalu—selalu saja tidak mau berbagi Kaito denganku!

Aku memiringkan bibirku. Lucu sekali. Ada apa dengan Kaito ini?

"_Sori ya, Miku… akhir-akhir ini aku bakalan sibuk sekali… maaf, ya?" _

Maaf.

Kenapa dia harus minta maaf? Apa-apaan kebiasaannya yang selalu minta maaf padahal dia tidak salah sama sekali?

Huu, aku memanyunkan bibirku tanda bete. Benar-benar, deh.

Lalu pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah foto yang ada di sudut meja belajar. Itu foto aku dan dia waktu liburan kemarin. Aku dan dia pergi ke semacam Taman Fantasi bersama teman-teman lainnya. Sebenarnya yang merengek-rengek meminta ke sana itu aku. Memangnya kenapa? Umurku 16 tahun dan aku suka sekali main _Vertigo,_ arung jeram, _roller coaster_ yang terbalik-terbalik gitu. Seru, tahu!

Kalau hanya pergi berdua dengan Kaito ke tempat seperti itu, takkan menyenangkan. Karena cuma seru-seruan berdua saja. Nggak bagi-bagi gitu! Makanya aku dan dia mengajak lima orang teman kami juga.

Tanpa sadar aku meraih foto itu lalu mengusap wajah dia perlahan. Kaito terlihat keren dengan baju santainya. Baju putih polos dengan jaket _jeans_ biru tua yang sangat cocok dikenakan olehnya. Kacamatanya yang berbingkai _frameless _juga menambah daya tariknya.

Haah, cinta.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarku lalu menatap ponsel yang tak juga berdering atau bergetar.

"Kaito… kamu kemana, sih?" aku menghela nafas sedih. Langit sudah hitam total. Aku menatap jam. Ini jam delapan malam. Aku tahu persis Kaito belum tidur.

Kemana sih orang itu?

"_Kalau dia mendiamkanmu, berarti kau ada salah padanya. Atau dia memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu." _

Ada salah?

Aku mengernyit. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak ada salah apa-apa pada Kaito. Kecuali saat aku menghabiskan satu bungkus kripik kentang kesukaannya waktu itu. Dan Kaito waktu itu cuma mencubit pipiku saja sambil pura-pura marah. Tapi setelah itu aku yakin seratus persen aku tidak ada salah… atau perkataanku yang menyakitkan hati Kaito. Jika benar aku berkata sesuatu yang menyakitkan padanya, aku akan menyadarinya. Karena aku tak mau menyakiti hati Kaito!

Atau aku yang tidak peka?

"_Kamu itu nggak peka!" _

**DEG.**

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan seseorang yang dulu… apa benar perkataannya? Aku ini tidak peka?

Apanya, sih?

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha menepis semua pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menyelubungi hatiku. Apa Kaito sudah mulai bosan dengan sifat manjaku? Sudah mulai kesal dengan sifat kekanak-kanakanku? Sudah jenuh dengan sifatku yang tidak mau mengalah? Atau… dia sudah lelah menghadapi semua keegoisanku selama ini?

Iyakah?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa benar…?

Tunggu, Miku. Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Kaito tak mungkin begitu!

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran buruk lalu mulai merenungi sikapku selama ini padanya. Aku memang sayang sekali pada Kaito. Namun aku bukan tipe cewek yang bakal menghubunginya duluan kalau tidak diminta, aku juga bukan termasuk cewek mandiri kalau kau bandingkan aku dengan beberapa cewek lainnya yang keren-keren.

Aku Hatsune Miku… Bagaimanapun, terkadang masih sering manja dan tidak mengerti situasi.

Namun Kaito selalu mengimbanginya dengan sikap dewasanya, dengan sikap penyayangnya, dengan sikap pengertianya… ah, betapa lembut… betapa baiknya…

Aku tersenyum. Dia memang baik sekali…

Lalu aku memikirkan opsi yang kedua. Tidak mau diganggu?

Kemungkinan yang paling mendekati. Karena dia sedang sibuk dengan studinya di bidang informatika yang tentu saja tidak mudah—dan sekaligus membuatnya jadi autis di depan komputer terus!—selain itu, Kaito juga pasti agak sibuk dengan semester pertamanya ini. Sering aku lihat dia masih tidur saat tidak ada kelas pagi. ini menandakan bahwa dia lelah.

Lelah dan butuh istirahat, Miku.

_Benar._

Aku menghela nafas berusaha melapangkan dadaku.

Tapi… aku ingin dengar suaranya. Aku rindu pada wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin… aku rindu melihat dia memetik senar gitar dengan lancar dan terdengar begitu melodis. Aku rindu senyumnya yang menatapku. Kerlingan matanya yang berkilat jahil saat berhasil menggodaku.

Intinya, aku rindu sekali pada Kaito.

Setetes air mataku jatuh. Benar… aku merindukannya. Lebih, lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sukseslah aku menjadi _melodrama queen_ malam-malam begini.

Aku membiarkan air mataku terjatuh lagi. Aku tak pernah merasakan rindu separah ini.

_Kaito… aku ingin dengar… suaramu…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Drrrt… drrrt…**

Aku melihat ke arah ponselku dan mengerjap. Aku meraihnya lalu melihat tulisan Kaito di kotak dialog.

**From : Kaito**

**To: Miku**

**Aduh, maaf baru balas… aku kehabisan saldo tadi. Gomen, gomen… mana **_**charge-an**_** juga baru ketemu tadi nih ck… maaf, maaf ya… **

_Received at 9.34 pm on Thursday_

_Seen at 9.35 pm on Thursday_

_Bangke. _

Aku ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Aku melakukannya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Buodoooh!" makiku pada diri sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ketiga kayak gitu, sih?!

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan syaraf yang agak menegang tadi. Namun baru saja mau mengetik, ponselku kini berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Dari Kaito.

Aku memencet tombol hijau lalu menempelkannya pada telingaku.

"Apa?" sapaku berusaha terdengar gusar. Terdengar ringisan dari seberang sana.

"Miku marah, ya? Maaf, deh. Tadi itu aku sungguh-sungguh kehabisan saldo. Kalau nggak percaya… kalau nggak percaya… aduh, bagaima cara membuktikannya, ya? Ya gitulah pokoknya. Lalu _charge-_anku hilang dan ternyata ada di kamar Len. Dia mengambilnya tanpa seizinku! Jadi tadi aku—"

"**Sudah diam**." Aku berusaha menampilkan nada dingin untuk mengerjai Kaito saja.

"Kaito jahat! Jahat sekali!" seruku.

"Iya, maaf, maaf… aku—"

"—Jahat karena tega membiarkan aku seharian tanpa kabar dari Kaitooo!" seruku panjang memotong perkataannya.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"Hooo," suara menggodanya yang tengil kembali terdengar. Aku bisa bertaruh dia sedang nyengir.

"Ciee, Miku kangen, yaaa… haha," Kaito terdengar tertawa. Aku mendengus walau diam-diam tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodaku, deh…,"

Lalu aku kembali teringat pada semua tingkah baik Kaito. Aku sering kali membuat banyak masalah. Tapi yang menyelesaikannya? Selalu Kaito. Dia selalu punya jalan agar sebuah masalah dalam hubungan kami tidak berkelanjutan.

Entah dia melakukannya karena benar-benar dewasa, atau karena malas berdebat denganku saja, ya?

_Ah, bodo amat! Yang penting Kaito baik!_

"Kaito, Kaito!" panggilku. Aku jarang mengungkapkan ini terang-terangan. Tapi…

"Ya?"

"Aku sayang Kaito!"

—Untuk kamu, tentu akan aku ungkapkan semuanya!

**OWARI**

**Syudah selesailah semua ini. Entah kenapa pengen aja gitu ngepublish fic AU. Yah, jarang-jarang juga kan? #ditabok rame-rame.**

**Untuk seseorang yang saya dedikasikan : Kamu rese. Banget. Tapi aku suka! X3 #dor**

**Okedeh, minta reviewnya boleh dong, Readers? ;3 #tunjuk kotak di bawah.**


End file.
